


skirt

by airstos



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Drabble, M/M, OR IS IT, This was supposed to be a drabble, dongjun - Freeform, it's just cute and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airstos/pseuds/airstos





	skirt

"The skirt is supposed to be this short," said Donghun to Junhee in an unconvinced voice.

He was standing in front of the mirror in what Junhee guessed to be some kind of costume.  
It looked like something a maid of a rich family would wear, a black skirt and a top with a ton of white lace and a bow that was tangled in Donghun‘s hair. Junhee didn't like to admit it but he actually quite liked it. On the other hand, Donghun looked really uncomfortable.

"Are you sure about that? Did you buy the right size?" Asked Junhee trying not to grin while observing the bottom of Donghun's cute ass that was peeping from under the skirt.  
"Yeah I'm sure I did," Donghun said, his big sad eyes reflecting in the bedroom mirror. "It's supposed to be this short then."

Junhee took a step closer, at this point almost touching Donghun's back.  
"Are you going to go out in this?" Junhee asked, trying to keep his face relaxed.  
"Should I?" Donghun asked back, finally meeting Junhee's eyes in the mirror.

"What?" said Donghun with a frown seeing the strange expression on his partner's face.  
Junhee couldn't keep it in anymore, grabbed Donghun's butt and spread his lips in a smile.  
Donghun let out a surprised yelp and quickly turned around to face his boyfriend.

"What?" repeated Donghun, his sparkly eyes still overflowing with confusion.  
"You look wonderful," said Junhee finally, "but I don't think the world is prepared for it."  
They looked into each other's eyes for a long time before Donghun turned back to the mirror with a big sigh.

"The packaging should have said it was a sexy maid costume," said Donghun, pulling the black velvet bow out of his hair.  
Junhee laughed. "Did you think they would sell a normal maid costume on a cheap internet shop?" he asked.  
"Yes-?" Donghun hesitated but before he could say anything else Junhee took him in his arms and kissed him, still shaking with laughter.


End file.
